


Почерк

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Короткая шуточная история о родственных душах. И о том, как Баки и Стив в очередной раз нашли друг друга.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Почерк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unicorn Sprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478532) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

Знаете, что самое плохое во всей этой фигне с родственными душами? Не то, что первые слова, которые ты услышишь от своего соулмейта, отпечатаны на твоей коже. И даже не то, что некоторым людям вообще никаких слов не достается. Засада в том, что эта фраза написана почерком твоего соулмейта. И жизнь Баки катилась под откос, потому что оказалось, что его соулмейт пишет, как пятилетний ребенок. Последние двадцать лет (с тех пор, как он научился читать) Баки провел, пытаясь расшифровать каракули на своем запястье. _Поможем крокодилам? Почки верченые? Поттер предатель?_

Ему не везло ни с разгадкой этого шифра, ни с поисками того, кто произносил бы слова, хоть немного напоминавшие написанное у него на руке. В один кошмарный день Баки даже остановил на улице одну даму и спросил ее: “Что вы только что сказали? Случайно не _Поймать Гитлера? Памятка лесоруба_ _?”_ Последствия были столь печальны, что он больше никогда такого не делал.  
  
Баки стоит в очереди в кафе-мороженом Fro-Yo и размышляет о самых ужасных решениях в своей жизни, которые он принял из-за дурацкой метки. И приходит к выводу, что ему следует просто на всё забить. Наверное, он не создан для этого. Или, может быть, ему нужно просто ждать, пока всё не произойдет само. Он готовится сделать заказ, когда слышит, как покупатель перед ним громко говорит:  
  
– Посыпка “Единороги”.  
  
И Баки не может остановить слова, которые рвутся у него из рта:  
  
– Какого хрена.  
  
Его метка загорается, и он чувствует боль, пронизывающую запястье. А когда парень впереди оборачивается, становится видно, что то же самое происходит и с ним.  
  
Баки пялится на него в полном шоке, а парень начинает орать.  
  
 _– Какого хрена!_ Из всех слов, которые могли бы быть написаны на моей руке в течение 25 лет, я получаю “Какого хрена”?! Хрен моржовый – вот ты кто!  
  
Баки возмущенно отвечает:  
  
– Я?! Что за фигня эта посыпка “Единороги”? И как ты вообще разбираешь свой собственный почерк, _это же просто кошмар!_  
  
Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, тяжело дыша, а потом оба начинают хохотать.  
  
– Эй, Хрен, я Стив.  
  
– Ну, привет, Посыпка, я Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> Посыпка "Единороги" - не фантазия автора. Она действительно существует.


End file.
